1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document management system suitable for being applied to the management of documents, and also relates to a document destruction apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, confidential documents, such as documents intended for use only in a section or a company, are frequently handled in corporate offices and public institutions, such as a city office. Originals of such confidential documents are stored under strict control to prevent confidential information from being leaked. Further, confidential documents rendered unnecessary are destroyed by using a shredder or the like.
A storage times are designated for most of accounting documents, such as debit notes, receipts, and statements of account. Thus, in a case where confidential documents are destroyed by being shredded, it is necessary for a person in charge to check in advance according to an original ledger whether the confidential document to be destroyed can really be destroyed.
However, in the case of destroying a large amount of confidential documents, it is very troublesome and time-consuming to perform document destruction by checking the storage times of the confidential documents one by one. Additionally, there is a fear that a confidential document having a remaining storage time may be destroyed by mistake due to human error.
There is only one original of each confidential document. Thus, even when an image representing a confidential document is saved as electronic data, the original of each confidential document cannot be restored. Therefore, the troublesome checking operation at the destruction of a confidential document cannot be omitted. Also, occurrence of erroneous destruction of a confidential document due to human checking error cannot be prevented.